By Your Side
by Klein
Summary: September 2nd, 2009...Aigis coming to school...Aigis x main, alternative telling


A tribute to Aigis

**By Your Side…**

Lunchtime, September 2nd 2009

Aigis just joined us at school today, disguised as 'transfer student'. Well, most part is going well without problem, although the one about her personal data that being read in front of the class is kind of make me worried…Lucky that no one feels suspicious with that, maybe they all indeed think that was a mistake…I wonder if she fill those by herself…

And that words…I seems can't get it off from my mind…

"…_Because I wish to be always by his side…"_

A rather bold statement, huh?

Yeah, right…and because of that very statement…my classmates giving me over than hundreds question of my relationship with Aigis…Alright, I'm exaggerating…but it's quite annoying, really…

Although somehow, I did not mind about what they think…or about that statement…It's just their endless question that annoys me, not what they think…I have no problem with her statement…nor with her now sit right beside my desk…

To be honest…it's quite pleasant…

After buying my lunch, I'm thinking to eat somewhere quiet…class definitely not an option, library…hmmm, not quiet enough…not to mention you can't eat at the library…so I guess it's rooftop, then…

So I climb the stairs to rooftop…the door isn't locked as usual…Its normally quiet since one normally had no reason to just go to rooftop, except for they who wants to be alone like me…Its nice here…The wind blows softly sometimes…and I got top seat view of the surroundings…Really…I think I should visit this place more often…This place is really enjoyable…I'm almost finished eating the sandwich in my hand now…

"I have found you…"

I turn to the direction of that familiar sound. Its Aigis…it seems she followed me to the rooftop. She closed the door behind her and walked to my side…I guess I'm kind of…embarrassed…It's true that she's a robot, but still…she's a girl…

"Are you looking for me, Aigis?" I asked her.

"Yes," was merely her simple reply, as always.

"Why?" I asked, still wondered.

She turned to look me straight into my eyes before replied.

"Because I wish to be always by your side"

So simple…so straight forward…she said it without hesitation…

"Why me?"

She turned to another direction, gazing to the scenery for a moment, before answered.

"That is because you are very important to me…"

I'm quite shocked…really…Of course she said the truth. And that what was shocking me. To be honest…I don't really understand what she meant…or how important and why am I important to her…But, I suppose I shouldn't bother thinking about it for now…

During our activity together in few occasion, there is definitely…something…something I liked very much from her…I don't know…Its just…I feel so comfortable with her…She didn't talking much, but the silence is pleasant for me…wonder if she think the same way…And sometimes her question are just too cute or innocent that I had to suppress my laughter…

And now, here I am… adoring her features with her hair gently blown by the wind…

I think I understand…that I better understand nothing, just accept it…She will tell me if she wanted to…and I won't ask her to tell me if she didn't feel like telling it…So why bother? She's the big mystery after all…and that just make her more…

…Beautiful…

"So I guess I'm your highest priority, huh?" I asked her, smiling a little…dorky smile…

To my surprise, she turned to face me again…and answering with a soft voice…

"That is correct…"

She smiled…

Suddenly…I feel…like the world has stopped…Feels like suddenly it seems become too quiet…Only me and her…but strangely…it feels so familiar…Maybe I supposed to blush or embarrassed…but I'm not…As if this is what it supposed to be…

Cliché…yeah, I know…but it can't be helped…No matter how I tried to describe this feeling, it returns to this definition again and again…

Familiar…

Yes…familiar…Like it supposed to be there all this time…

…Huh…?

…Aah…I got it now…

…Its all make sense…and both didn't make sense at same time…

Am I falling in love with her? Did she had a crush to me?

Hmmm….

Nah…that doesn't important…

……

Right, right…why should I bother think about it back and forth…again and again…

This is what it supposed to be…

The way she want…the way I want…

The way we want…

I content…really…

We continue gazing the view from the rooftop for a while. The wind continuously blowing softly, so its not hot at all up here…Nice…Time passed without we even realize it…

"I believe we are supposed to have another class in five minutes…"

It was her voice that reminds me that we must return to class. Well…its time to go back, then…can't make the teacher wait…

"Shall we go back to the class?"

She wiped a strand of her hair that blown by the wind, tidying it by her hand, before facing me again.

"Yes. I'm going with you."

Smiling a little, I open the door for her. Then we walked away…trough the stairs…trough the corridor…

Together…


End file.
